


a hundred million suns and stars

by PersonalSpin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: Hanzo draws a line at having sex on a car but not so much in the car.Written for Peapod McHanzo week and posted separately because it's just porn.





	a hundred million suns and stars

The date had gone perfectly and now they’re lying on McCree’s _serape_ on the hood of his beat-up old truck, with Jesse’s arm around his shoulders and Hanzo’s head on his chest. Jesse is gesturing with his lit cigarillo at the swathe of stars above them, spinning bullshit about constellations Hanzo is almost certain he is making up in the moment. His voice is a deep rumble under Hanzo’s ear, however, so he’s more than content to let Jesse talk.

McCree eventually falls silent and they stare up at the stars together. “The stars are beautiful tonight, but ya know who else is beautiful?”

Hanzo shifts to look at him, his hand splayed over Jesse’s chest. “No?” he says. He has the feeling a punchline is coming, a feeling that isn’t helped when Jesse smirks at him.

“You of course, darlin’.” His arm falls from around Hanzo’s shoulders to his waist and gives him a squeeze.

Hanzo snorts though his traitorous cheeks start to flush. “That’s not how that joke goes,” he says, trying to sound stern but probably falling far short. “You’re supposed to say something else.”

“In that case, Peacekeeper’s pretty gorgeous too.”

Hanzo pinches Jesse’s side, making him gasp in exaggerated pain and try to wiggle away. “I will not be second best to your gun, McCree,” he says with scowl.

“Nah, not _second_ best,” Jesse says, still looking entirely too pleased with himself. “Yer Stormbow’s also a nice bit’a equipment- hey- ow!”

Hanzo and his pinching fingers have no mercy, following McCree as he tries to retreat to the other side of the _serape_ until Jesse manages to capture Hanzo’s hands between his. His broad, warm palms cup Hanzo’s cold fingers, and his rich laugh warms Hanzo through to his core. “Alright, darlin’, easy now!” Jesse presses a kiss to his fingers and looks up at Hanzo with sparkling eyes.

Hanzo forgets what he was doing in favour of smiling at Jesse.

Jesse's look gentles as he reaches up to gently brush over Hanzo’s jawline. “Yer beautiful when ya smile, sweetheart.”

“Kiss me,” Hanzo says. And, because he was raised with manners, “please.”

The kiss starts as a chaste press of lips that makes the warmth in Hanzo’s gut flood through his body and make his fingertips tingle. He lets out a little noise, something between a moan and a needy whine, and he can feel Jesse smile into the kiss. He flicks his tongue against Hanzo’s lips and it gets less chaste after that.

McCree has Hanzo pressed into his _serape_ and their legs tangled together, with Jesse’s hands on his face and Hanzo’s hands in his hair. Jesse accidentally presses his thigh between Hanzo’s legs and he hiccups out a moan -- when he does it again, however, Hanzo doubts it was an accident.

He tilts his head away -- Jesse takes the opportunity to bite at his jawline and suck the beginnings of an impressive bruise into his neck. “Jesse,” Hanzo gasps wetly. He tugs weakly on his hair when he feels teeth again. “Jesse, I am not having sex on your car.”

Jesse hums against the damp skin of Hanzo’s neck, smearing a kiss there. “Don’t suppose I could sweet talk ya into letting me suck yer cock _in_ the car?”

Hanzo bites his lip as his cock gives an interested twitch in his jeans. Jesse doesn’t have to sweet talk him -- the chance to have Jesse’s warm mouth on him, moaning as he takes Hanzo to the hilt, is convincing enough. Seeing it is even better and Hanzo falls back against the car seat with a deep groan. Jesse bobs his head slowly, pressing his tongue to the thick veins hard enough to make Hanzo go cross-eyed as he gently rolls Hanzo’s balls in his palm. He squeezes him and Hanzo’s hand tightens in his hair, his ankle bumping against his shoulder.

Jesse pulls off him but wraps a large hand around him, not stroking Hanzo but giving him a warm space to fuck. He chuckles darkly as Hanzo whines and twitches his hips up into his fist. “Yer gorgeous like this too, honey. Might just top my list after all.”

Hanzo groans. “Glad I meet your approval,” he says. Any bite in his words is lost in his breathless gasp as Jesse laughs and sets his teeth again the soft skin of Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo comes embarrassingly quick, hard enough to see stars, and Jesse catches it all on his tongue. He keeps sucking on the head of Hanzo’s cock until he has to push him away.

Jesse doesn’t go far, crawling up Hanzo’s body to kiss him, and Hanzo licks the taste of himself from Jesse’s lips as he fumbles with his belt buckle. The moment Hanzo gets his hands on him, Jesse drops his head to Hanzo’s shoulder and moans like a dying man. He doesn’t last very long either, biting at Hanzo’s shoulder as he comes with a grunt all over his fist.

McCree gets a tissue for Hanzo to clean his hand with before slumping on top of him with a long groan. “Damn, darlin’,” he manages to say into Hanzo’s shoulder, kissing the bruise he left in apology.

Hanzo tosses the tissue away and pulls Jesse up. They kiss slow and languid, even though Hanzo is getting a stiff neck from the awkward angle and he’s pretty sure the seat buckle has left a permanent impression in his back. “I agree,” he murmurs between kisses. “But perhaps next time, not in a car?”

“Anything for you, darlin’.”


End file.
